


Trust Me

by Dilly_Oh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, Iruka Appreciation Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly_Oh/pseuds/Dilly_Oh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Iruka Appreciation Week on Tumblr, Day 5 prompt: Trust/Faith.</p>
<p>"I'm not so sure about this, Kakashi," Iruka says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me

“I’m not so sure about this, Kakashi,” Iruka says, eyeing the jounin as he sets the stool in the middle of the room, a white sheet of cloth tucked under one arm.

“Why not?” Kakashi looks up at him as he adjusts the height. “I’ve cut hair before, Iruka. It’s not hard.”

“Oh?” Iruka asks, curious. “Whose?”

“My own.”

“That’s really not helping.”

“What’s wrong with my hair?”

“Nothing, it’s…you have your own pair of scissors?”

“Of course. What’d you think I was going to use, a rusty kunai?” Kakashi proudly displays the professional-looking shears, which gleam silver in the light from the kitchen. He even has a fine-toothed comb and a spritzing bottle. Iruka blinks, a little impressed. “I use them to groom the ninken.”

 “Okay now you’re REALLY not helping-”

“I _washed_ them.” Kakashi has the audacity to look insulted. “Now come on, do you want a free haircut or not?”

“I don’t want a haircut, I just want a trim-”

“Chop your ponytail off, gotcha.”

“ _Kakashi that is NOT funny_ -”

“I’m kidding! Kidding. Come on, sit down.” He gestures to the stool and even gives it a little inviting pat. “Just a trim, an inch at the most. I won’t even charge you.” He pauses, his grin becoming a flat-out leer. “Although I do accept tips in the form of _kisses_ -”

“I’m going to whip some coins at you.” Iruka still hesitates, refusing to step closer. Kakashi lets out a sigh.

“You have no faith in me.”

“Not when it comes to my hair, no.”

“Iruka. Enough. Sit down.” Kakashi points at the chair. “ _Trust me_.”

Those two little words do the trick. Iruka sits down and allows Kakashi to draw the sheet around him, carefully tucking it in around his neck. He maintains eye contact as Kakashi leans down to gently pull his ponytail free of the hairband before closing his eyes and relaxing at the feel of the other man’s fingers carding through his thick hair.

“So soft. You use the name-brand salon products, right?” Kakashi asks in a low voice, starting to spray his head down. “Because you’re worth it?”

“Damn right,” Iruka huffs. Soon he’s half-asleep from the soothing motions of the comb and the soft snips of the scissors.

Iruka’s hair is his pride and joy. Long, luxurious, and downright expensive to maintain. He’s tired of hacking off an arm and a leg every time he needs a trim, which is often, and finally taken Kakashi up on his offer. Really, he should have done it ages ago. The atmosphere in Kakashi’s apartment is comfortable, the barber in question pleasantly silent other than some soft humming that helps to lull Iruka’s nerves, and best of all, there’s no need for any payment other than a few kisses. Well, maybe more than a few, depending on how the trim comes out-

“ _Oh shit.”_

Iruka’s eyes snap open. He whips around, coming face-to-face with a horror-struck Kakashi, who’s frozen in place like prey before a ravenous predator. His eyes drop to the floor and amidst the trimmed edges finds a sizable chunk of hair that _had better fucking NOT be his_.

Kakashi gulps.

“…You wanted bangs, right?”

Thankfully, Iruka’s regular barber is able to hide most of the damage caused, and Iruka gives him an extra tip that he thoroughly deserves. Kakashi’s hair is not nearly so lucky, and he’s forced to use a genjutsu for more than a month to hide the horrible bowl-cut Iruka had punished him with, modeled after the very own Gai-Sensei’s noble mane.

That’s the last time he trusts anyone but a professional with his hair.

Because he’s fucking worth it.


End file.
